shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke G. Fugu
Duke G. Fugu (デュークのふぐ, ''Dukee G. Fuuge'') is a member of the Pink Tribe and is now King Bijou’s right hand man thus completing all of the people he needs. Along with Dr. Slugger, he serves King Bijou as his right hand and a fighter for him. Originally Duke was a member of the pink tribe, in which all of its people were pink. But Duke had killed off his race with his devil fruit the Fugu Fugu no Mi, but injecting poison into the people and watching them die a painful death. But later it was revealed that Duke had shown his true loyalty to King Bijou by leading him to the place of the pink tribe. So with him and King Bijou, they had wiped out the small race of people. But to the world it is believed that it was Duke who had done all of this, thus giving him such a deadly reputation as the last pink tribesmen. However after this event and King Bijou seen his loyalty, Duke had joined his new lord and since then had been severing him. But before this, Duke was a highly ranked marine. Ranking as a commodore and as such he had command over several hundred marines, plus other staff. Duke had done several missions with them and had gotten successful, thus sealing him as a very battle experienced general and commander. He had taken down countless pirates and other trouble makers, until he became one himself. With a small band of loyal men, he had plotted against to kill one of the vice-admirals and place the blame on Smoker. But the plan had failed and this he was dishonorably discharged and put to shame. Since then he had gotten a bad rivalry with both marines and Smoker, earning himself a bounty of 230,000,000 for such crime as. His plot against to assassinate a vice-admiral, placing the blame on smoker and then a dishonorable discharge from the organization. His defeat of several bounty hunters that have been sent after him and never hearing from them again. Teaming up with King Bijou and Slugger, slaughtering all of the pink tribe people. His most famous crime is the defeat of Vice-admiral Onigumo and captain Hina, with this Duke sets out to take over the world with his new lord. Appearance It was unknown as to what he normally looks like due to the fact that he is in a constant hybird for of a blowfish. He has pink spikes on his head and arms, that are the spikes of a blow fish. His pink body is massive and fat like that of said fish, he had blue lips and eye lids. He is a bald man, with big lips and eyes. Pointed ears and often on his head, he has a strange tool created by Dr. Slugger. That he uses in battle mostly as a tracking computer or such. In terms of clothing, Duke wears a soldiers like uniform very similar to that of King Bijou himself. He had a chest plate, with longer shoulder pads, most a dark blue and gold color. He has a pair of dark blue pants with a pair of white boots, a golden ring on the boots as well. During his days a marine he had worn a marine uniform, with a pair of blue pants and black boots. He went shirtless, with a piece of rope tied around his waist and was kept in a bow in the back. He carried a giant axe over his shoulder, similar to Sentomaru's own weapon. Then whenever he was living with the pin tribe people, he had worn a pair of brown pant and a pair of black shoes. He went shirtless against and had a white sash around his waist. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:King Bijou's Group Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Former Marine Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Pink Tribe Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User